Pent Up Frustrations
by Cookiez-un
Summary: Smutty (without the the plot) one-shot-ish chapters for all your Raven/Add/Raven needs. Will take prompts if anyone asks haha
1. Lust

Frustrated, the esper pushed him down against the sheets. "Stop treating me like a kid." he growled, all of a sudden pushing his lips against the swordsman in a close mouthed kiss.

Raven couldn't take it. As much as he wanted to keep Add as innocent as possible, when he's acting like this, even he couldn't control his pent up desires. He pushed his tounge into his partner's mouth all the while sneaking a hand into his hair, tugging at it while pulling the other closer to him. Obviously suprised, Add's eyes shot open, his sclera suddenly turning black and harmless electricity floating around them, as he let out moans and tried to compete with the tounge in his mouth.

They parted for a while with Add panting, face red. "Nnn. Raven... I feel... weird." His legs were drawn together, unable to keep still. The swordsman looked down and saw a bump in the esper's pants and chuckled. "Thats called being hard." He said, snaking up his other hand to caress the erection. Add gave out an exaggerated shiver and a moan.

"R-raven..." He called out, grabbing the hand with both of his and placing it inside his pants. The other immediately complied as he started to grasp the shaft while thumbing the tip and moving it up and down in a steady motion. He started tugging on Add's hair tighter and pushed him down for another long kiss again.

The inexperienced esper started to wiggle his hips more whilst moaning in the kiss and when the other sensed him nearing the edge, he pumped his cock faster until he felt the warm release in his hands. He broke the kiss and smirked at the thoroughly red face on top of him.

Deciding that a change was needed, he suddenly flipped the younger man over and climbed on top of him, removing his hand from both their places and pinning Add. "Geez. You got my hand dirty." He smiled and placed the said hand in front of his face. "Would you mind cleaning it for me?"

Add reddened more, if that was possible, and started lustfully licking the hand. Raven let out a moan as the other started sucking on his fingertips. "Damn it, Add." He then imitated what the younger man did and placed the latter's hand on his growing erection. "Please." He begged. The only response he received was a gentle stroking of his pants and nothing else.

"Aaadd—" The older man whined at the other's teasing and then shuddered at a quick lick from his palm to his fingertip. "Nn. Damn it." Unable to wait for the other to do any action to help relieve his hardness, he started tearing off the esper's clothes, suprised at how easily it could be removed even if it looked really complicated.

"W-what are you-" His eyes comically widened again as Raven started sucking on one of his nipples while playing and lightly pinching the other with his other hand, which was still slightly drenched in cum despite Add's efforts to lick all of it clean. "A-ahn—" He started wriggling and swaying his hips again, suprisingly hard once more even if it hasn't even been that long since he last came.

Raven headed downwards, leaving trails of kisses and stopped at the hard erection. "Heh. I wonder if you're still sensitive." Without warning, he took the cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, reaching as deep as the base without choking. The esper once again started moaning and instead of wriggling his hips, suddenly bucked it up, gagging the swordsman. "N-nn. Add. Try not to choke me." He said, gasping for air whilst panting.

The other just reddened and nodded, embarrassed at what he just did. Every lick and suck the older man did just sent him into overdrive and the electricity around him started sparking brighter. "Ra-raven—" he moaned, obviously not used to the amount of stimulation. After all, all they did before was give each other pecks and short kisses.

Of course, the other knew what was going to happen next and didn't even bother removing his mouth from the twitching cock. Add arched his back as the salty fluid filled Raven's mouth and left a trail mixed with saliva when he seperated himself from Add. "A-ah. Sorry about... that." He said, now even more flustered as he did what he thinks was disgusting even though the other knew and intentionally didn't pull out.

Raven chuckled. "Don't worry about it." After a long pause, he continued "Ne... Can you... Get on your knees?" Add complied, slightly confused at the request and jumped at the sudden contact with the tip of his cock. "Nnng. Sorry about this." Raven said as a warning and slowly entered a finger covered with release inside Add. The man gasped as he felt his walls being pleasured by the other man and started moaning, his arms unable to hold himself up and slowly crumpled into the sheets below them. Raven kept his nasod arm at his hips though, still raising up his ass which he penetrated slowly, sticking the whole finger inside and then slowly moving it in and out rhytmically.

"A-aah!" Add twitched inside as Raven added another finger and started scissoring him. Bit by bit, the older man added more fingers and finally stopped when he was contented. He pulled out and Add whined "N-no. I need... more.." The swordsman smirked at this. "And you _are_ going to get more." he said, pulling out his own cock out of his pants. Spreading the precum that dribbled from the tip of his cock, he gave a small "This will hurt a bit." and inserted the tip.

After all his patient waiting, Raven was satisfied as he inwardly thought 'Fuck. He feels good.' Those might not have been the best things to think of but as someone who usually contained his sexual desires in the shower with cold water running, the man finally got what he longed for and was frankly just hungry for his meal.

Add let out a moderately loud scream as Raven went deeper inside him. "Raven! It- It hurts!" It was similarly painful for the other as he had to contain his desire yet again to a minimum, whispering promising words of encouragement about how it would feel better and such. The other collapsed once more into the sheets as his arms shivered in pleasure, the stimulus overtaking him again.

Raven decided to move his other arm from Add's hips to his cock, playing gently with the tip and hoping he wouldn't mess up and hurt him more. "Ku... Ra..ven." He said as the cold touch on his shaft and the burning sensation in his ass mingled and made him ecstatic. After a long while of struggling, Raven has finally inserted the whole of his penis inside Add and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of no blood.

"Mmn. Are you still alright?" He asked. Add, heavily panting, replied with a small "U-un." Raven licked his lips. 'Add is definitely not helping himself right now.' He thought to himself, trying his hardest to not ram the esper's ass frantically. The other just turned him on so much without the person actually noticing. "Then I'm going to move now, okay?" Add just replied in the same manner he did a while ago.

At that, the swordsman moved his hips, careful not to cause pain. At each buck, the hand on Add's shaft pulled upwards and went back down, jerking him off gently. The man's moans filled the room and made the other feel crazy, trying to restrain himself with all his pent up desires.

He might've tried to restrain himself but after a while he started moving his hips and hand faster, earning more moans from the esper as he moved his own, coming at the right time to meet the other's thrusts.

A slight change in angle and suddenly, Add screamed in delight. Raven grinned, knowing that he hit the exact right spot and started ramming faster and faster in the same direction until the other came again for the third time.

Raven felt a slight tingle of electricity from the esper and moaned. The contraction when he came made everything inside tighter and it wasn't long until the older man also released his own fluid inside the other, arching his back. He continued more for a while, which Add found blissful as he felt the fluid move inside of him, until Raven gave in to exhaustion and collapsed besides the younger man.

They gave each other a smile as Raven ruffled Add's hair, whispering a soft "Good night."

* * *

*plops on bed* I have sinned.

I hope you've enjoyed sinning with me. It's not even smut anymore. Just plain porn.

Also, don't ask me about mechanics because I didn't even bother searching about how males actually have sex. This is all just my filthy imagination so... Yeah.


	2. Jealousy

A click sounded as the door was locked. Obviously, Raven knew his partner was pissed off because of his body language and the fact that his sclera turned black again, a signal of intense emotions. It wouldn't have been as scary as it was if electricity didn't crackle around the esper too.

'Well I'm fucked.' he thought as the other started closing in on him, a thud resounding as his back reached the wall. "Raven." Add smiled, irritated. "Would you mind telling me what you were doing out late with Elesis _again_?"

It wasn't that the swordsman was doing anything wrong. Although he _could_ tell that the other might have a slight attraction towards him as she made sure to close the distance between the two of them and disregard personal space altogether. He wasn't dense after all but he thought of it no harm.

"I told you that it's nothing." He replied shakily, turning his head the other way. Despite the slight height advantage between the two of them, Raven still couldn't bear the peircing glare Add gave him. "Heh. Sure." He scoffed.

Placing an arm between Raven and the wall, Add bit down hard into the other's neck, earning what seems to be a mix of a scream and a moan. He snaked his other arm into the swordsman's waist and pushed him closer to his body as he started licking and sucking on the bite, as if trying to make up for the pain caused.

But of course, it was only mock repentance as he continued leaving shallower bites around the other's neck, slowly making a trail towards Raven's collar bone. He licked his lips at the feel and sight of it as he started sucking and licking at the said area. "A-Add..." The other moaned as the younger man started becoming more aggressive and moved his hand from the wall to his dark hair, tugging at it whilst placing the other hand lower and lower his back.

Add stopped for a while to look at the mess his partner has been reduced to. He smirked smugly. "The one and only person who can do this to you is me." He stated coldly, making sure the older man got the point. Making him lean closer towards his lips by tugging at his hair, he whispered huskily near his ear, "You are _my_ possesion, Raven. Not anyone else's. Just. _Mine._ "

Before the other could react, Add smashed his lips against the other, biting his lower lip to make him open his mouth. He immediately met Raven's tounge with his, trying to explore every inch and corner of the swordsman's mouth as the other struggled to gain dominance. But of course, Add wouldn't let that happen.

They parted for a while, Raven panting deeply. Add looked down and smirked again, this time placing his hands on the other's hips. "Looks like we need to change locations, huh?" He said, motioning towards the bed on the other side of the room. "Or would it still be fine here?" The esper dropped to his knees, nibbling on the erection with his lips.

The only response the other gave was a moan of his partner's name. Add took this as a yes and started unzipping the pants, stopping when he saw Raven's boxers. Deciding to tease him for a while, Add licked the fabric, gently sucking and nibbling on it. Raven glared at him, face red. "Add— just.. Hurry up and do it!"

Add smirked, enjoying the other's frustration. He licked the fabric covering the swordsman's scrotum and licked upwards, circling the area around the tip before giving a small, wet lick at the tip. Raven shuddered, unable to take the sensation of Add's tounge between the wet fabric.

"Add! Just—" He gasped when Add took the whole of the tip in his mouth, licking it all the while. He tensed as the sticky fluid wet his boxers and Add removed himself from the clothed cock, giving himself a satisfied smile. He looked upwards towards the embarassed man who just dirtied his boxers. "Well then, shall I begin?" He smirked and removed the wet boxers, placing his hands against the other's shaft, thumbing the tip.

Without warning, he swallowed the cock into his mouth, slightly gagging at the man's girth and size. Raven was obviously shocked, still sensitive from coming a while ago, feeling the warmth of Add's mouth who started bobbing his head, forming a slow and steady rhythm. "A-Add.. St-stop.." He pleaded. After all, he just came.

Add removed himself from the once again hardening cock and placed a light kiss on tip, opening his mouth slightly to let his tounge out. He licked the area around it in a spiral and headed downwards, sucking on the scrotum and licking upwards in a smooth motion like before. He once again took the cock into his mouth and started sucking on it, paying attention to his teeth which started digging into the shaft, earning pained moans from the other.

He decided that pleasuring the front won't be enough to make the older man come twice so Add stood for a while, making Raven do a face resembling a kicked puppy. "Add—" He whined. "Y-you already started.. D-don't—" He was cut off by the esper, pushing two fingers into his mouth.

"Make sure it's thoroughly wet unless you want me to stick these back into your mouth." He said coldly. Raven, although slightly confused, complied and started licking the fingers, who in turn, explored the corners wherein the swordsman's saliva gathered. Finally satisfied, Add removed his fingers and swiftly placed them deep into the other's ass.

Raven let out a scream, suprised at the pain that shot below. While Add was busy fingering Raven, he lowered his own pants and brought out his cock with his other hand and grabbed the older man's along with his and started pumping the two shafts in a steady rhythm.

Meanwhile, Raven found his own hands on the fragile man's back, pushing him closer. What he said a while ago really was true— the only person who could make him feel insane like this was Add. Even _he_ was suprised at the sounds he was making. After all, he was usually the dominant one in their relationship. But right now, he felt weak and useless against the other man's touch, which felt unusually experienced. Did he really learn all of these things from him?

Add started panting himself, aroused with the combination of Raven's moans and the feeling of his cock against his being pumped. Deciding he wanted to invade the other's insides more, he switched from simply fingering the other's prostrate to scissoring him, trying to loosen up his tight walls. Raven gave out pained cries which Add silenced by pushing his mouth against the other's, nibbling and sucking on his lower lip.

He tried to compensate for the pain which he knew firsthand by kissing him slowly and sweetly unlike his usual rough style. It remained close mouthed until Raven pushed his tounge against his partner's lips weakly. Add complied and opened his mouth, slowly placing his own tounge and gently licking and tasting every corner of his partner's mouth. They parted for a while, staring at each other's eyes, the esper's turning back into its normal color.

Add nodded towards the bed and removed his hands from their positions, the swordsman understanding immediately what he meant. After settling down on the sheets, the two removed the rest of their clothing and afterwards, Add searched the drawer beside his bed for the familliar bottle of lube and once he did, he quickly poured a decent amount into his hands and spread it on his hard cock.

He looked at Raven for a while who was blushing to his ears. "W-what? H-hurry up already." The esper chuckled at this. Obviously, the man wasn't really experienced with being the bottom. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do since the pain lasts at least more than a day.

"Well then, as you wish." He said, returning his fingers into the opening, trying to widen it a bit more before going in. As much as he wanted to penetrate the man already, he obviously knew the pain that went along with the pleasure. "A-Add... Come on." The other urged.

Unable to take it anymore, Add removed his fingers and inserted the half of his cock quickly. Both of the two were suprised. The swordsman overwhelmed with pain and the esper with pleasure at the tightness. A scream escaped the older man's lips which snapped Add out of his ecstasy and made him panicked. After all, he accidentally rushed and inserted more than he wanted to. Even when Raven was on top, he still did it slowly, making sure Add wasn't too pained but apparently, he didn't have the same self control as the swordsman, which ended up with the other in pain.

Add held Raven's body tightly, apologizing while leaving butterfly kisses on the other's scars softly, tracing them with his lips. He then continued slowly, pushing more of himself inside gently this time. The other's screams turned to whines then by the time Add inserted the whole of him, moans. He then started to pull out, only to go back in again, continuing the pattern in a steady rhythm.

Panting heavily, Raven kept his left arm on Add's back while the other traced the chest in front of him, thumbing the two pink nubs and drawing patterns around it. The feeling of Raven's thumb on his nipples made Add feel crazy. And of course, that made him go faster, still trying his best not to hurt his partner too much.

It was still slightly painful for the swordsman, but the pleasure that came along with it numbed it for a while, making him feel ecstatic. After Add changed his angle for a while, Raven suddenly felt something inside him intensify. The pleasurable feeling inside him grew as his prostate was repeatedly hit, both when the other went in and out, making the claw on Add's back tighten and his moans louder.

Of course, the sensation on the esper's back didn't go unnoticed. From a weight pushing him closer downwards towards Raven's body to something that started clawing at him pleasurably, almost painfully, it made his drive faster, ramming harder and harder into the other as he almost reached the end.

The other of course also noticed this different uneven pattern, signalling that Add was almost near release, and placed his wandering hand onto his cock, pumping it up and down while the prickling sensation on his body grew and finally, he came, Add slowly following him after a grunt.

He collapsed beside Raven and placed a hand behind his head, drawing it closer to his chest. " _Mine._ " He tiredly muttered.

* * *

Hello, hello.

It is the disgusting me again.

I actually did some research this time. But apparently. I'm still a virgin. How the fuck would I know about these things. And more importantly, the great sadness of thyself not having a. Well. Dick.

Ok idk what am i writing in the author's thingy.


End file.
